


it's the little things in life

by Yavemiel



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavemiel/pseuds/Yavemiel
Summary: Cassian is back seat cooking and Jyn is going to murder him.





	1. back seat cooking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RapidashPatronus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapidashPatronus/gifts).



> For RapidashPatronus, who inspired this little piece of ridiculousness with her mini-R1 figurines! <3

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“I can hear you thinking, shut up!”

Dead silence.

“Oh for Force sake, _what_?”

“You’re really going to do it like that?”

“Cassian, I swear…” Jyn turned towards him, waving the knife a little erratically and he flinched back, almost falling off the counter.

“Alright, alright, sorry.”

There was silence again, punctuated only by the noise of Jyn’s knife slicing through the tomatoes. She stopped after another minute, and sighed resignedly. “Ok, what is it now?”

“Nothing, I just...what are you doing?”

“Chopping tomatoes,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Like that?”

She turned towards him again and he took a wary step back, keeping his eyes on the knife.

“Ok, listen up, _Captain_ , I offered to make dinner because you’re...incapacitated and you said you would help, but this, this back seat driving you have going on? Not. Helping.”

Cassian held up his hands in supplication. “Sorry, sorry, I’ll stop, no more criticisms. We’ll just...call the tomatoes a rustic chop.”

Jyn laughed at him despite herself and dumped her rustically chopped tomatoes into the pot. “Ok, what’s next Wonder Cook?”

“Ah,” he said seriously, “next is the most important part of cooking chilaquiles: seasoning. You have to get it just right, or the whole dish will be ruined.”

“So no pressure is what you’re saying,” Jyn said, eyeing the spices nervously.

“You’ll do great,” Cassian said firmly. “I have total faith in you.”

Jyn gave him a skeptical look, but dutifully picked up the spices and started adding them under his direction. She turned to put the pots back on the rack, and then turned back to find Cassian leaning over the pot trying to get a taste.

“CASSIAN!”

She leapt forward and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck just as he overbalanced and almost fell in. Her hands were shaking as she put him back on the counter, and she covered her face for a moment before glaring at him. “You idiot, what were you thinking?”

“I just wanted to-”

“You are three inches tall, Cassian!”

“Hey, I’m at least four!”

“You could have died! Death by chilaquile drowning...scalding...whatever!”

He glared mulishly at the pot and she felt her face softening.

“Look, I know you’re frustrated, and the whole thing with the shrink ray-”

“Can we not call it that?” he requested, a pained grimace on his face.

Jyn rolled her eyes. “Fine, the thing with the ‘Imperial Miniaturisation Device’” - Cassian frowned at her as she made air quotes - “has been tough for you, but you have to stay safe until Kay and Bodhi can rig a way to get you back to 5”10-”

“5”11!”

“-and that means accepting some limitations and,” she picked up a spoon to stir the chilaquile filling, “some help. Now, what do I do with this?”

He held his glare for a moment, then sighed and started directing her again, though she had to get him to repeat it a number of times as she worked to get her heart rate back down to normal.

***

Later, after Jyn had eaten three chilaquiles and Cassian had eaten about one tenth, she deposited him carefully into her breast pocket, making sure his head was poking over the top.

“Jyn?” he said, his voice as small as the rest of him.

“Yes?”

“I’m really sorry about earlier.”

“It’s ok, Cassian.”

“I just find it frustrating.”

“I know. I’m sorry for yelling, you just...the thought of losing you is...not good.”

“Thanks for making dinner.”

She carefully pressed a kiss to the top of his tiny head. “You’re very welcome my love.”

_fin_


	2. hair today, gone tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian and Jyn encounter some difficulty with sleeping arrangements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was going to be a one-shot but then mini-Cassian ATE MY BRAIN despite the fact that I have multiple other things to be working on (not least of all my actual PhD thesis), the upshot of which is that I have written another snapshot and have yet another in progress. What is my actual life. Also please excuse the terrible dad-joke pun. I couldn't resist.

Jyn woke because someone was pulling her hair. She swatted at the source vaguely, still more asleep than awake, but a muffled high-pitched shriek had her lurching into wakefulness, sitting up sharply and then swearing as the tug became a firm yank.

“Cassian... _fark!_ ”

She put a hand up to her head in confusion and encountered...a leg? After a moment of utter bewilderment, she figured out what must have happened and clapped her other hand over her mouth to stop a giggle escaping.

She turned her head carefully, holding Cassian in place and was greeted with the sight of his face mere inches from her nose, glaring with all his might.

“Um...hi?”

He glared more and Jyn stifled another giggle.

“Need some help?”

He said nothing and she rolled her eyes.

“Or it can wait, I mean, you’re looking a little caught up at the moment.”

“I,” Cassian said clearly, “am going to murder you.”

“After I help you get untangled?”

“...after you help me get untangled.”

Jyn began plucking at strands of her hair, wincing as the tugs at her scalp became sharper. She managed to free one of Cassian’s legs, then the other, but stopped as she came to his arms and torso, unsure where to begin as she surveyed the mess of knots.

Cassian, silent up until that point, noticed her hesitation. “What is it?”

“Nothing, I just...Force, Cassian, you’re so tangled, how did you even manage this? I might have to cut you out.”

“No don’t do that,” he blurted and she stared, surprised by the force of his objection.

“I promise I wouldn’t cut you.”

“No, it’s not that,” he said and she was sure he was blushing a little. “I just...really like your hair, I’d hate to make you cut it.”

Jyn blushed a little, touched. She cleared her throat, feeling slightly awkward, and started picking carefully at the hair swathing his arms. As soon as she had one arm free, he reached down to help, his smaller hands proving much more adept at the fine work.

She did have to break one or two strands, unwilling to risk tightening the few caught around his neck, but in the end, they were the only casualties, and Cassian was soon free, flopping down on the bed with an embarrassed groan and bringing one arm up to cover his face.

Jyn curled up next to him carefully, sweeping her hair back and away from her face (and from Cassian). She reached out and carefully stroked his chest with her forefinger, something he would never admit to liking, but she had noticed it calming him ever since the IMD ‘incident’. The contact worked, his blush receding, and he peeked out at her.

“Sorry for waking you.”

“That’s alright,” she said, still stroking him gently. “What happened?”

He hid his face again and mumbled something into his arms that she couldn’t make out.

“What?”

He sighed and said more clearly, “I had a nightmare.”

Jyn’s smile dropped from her face.

“I dreamed I was trapped and I couldn’t move and you were dying right in front of me and then I woke up and…”

He trailed off, but Jyn could fill in the blanks: woke up actually trapped and panicked, making it worse.

“Did I ever tell you about the time I punched Saw in the nose?”

The non-sequitur threw Cassian, as she had intended.

“What? No, when did that happen?” He sat forward, embarrassment fading.

Jyn groaned, remembering her own mortification. “I was twelve, and it wasn’t long after I got back from my first real mission with the Partisans. He came to shake me awake, but I was having a nightmare, and BAM! Popped him right on the nose.”

Cassian chuckled, eyes alight with mirth. “I bet he wasn’t too impressed.”

Jyn smiled, still remembering. “No he was not, fell right back on his arse. That was one of the only times I ever heard him swear actually. For all he was a hard man, he was surprisingly soft-spoken.”

“What happened next?” Cassian asked, drawing her out of her reverie.

“Oh well, I was terrified, naturally, but he just complimented me on my reflexes and told me I should start sleeping with a knife under my pillow.”

Cassian left out a bark of surprised laughter and Jyn’s smile turned wry. “He certainly had...unconventional child-rearing methods.”

They lay in companionable silence, not quite dozing, but in a hazy place neither sleep nor wake, until eventually Jyn’s alarm buzzer jolted them both from the quiet, and they laughed a little self-consciously before getting up to face the day.

***

Cassian didn’t think anything of it when he saw Jyn deep in discussion with Baze after breakfast, or when she left him with Kay to ‘help’ with the IMD repairs (Cassian was too small to be of much help, but Kay liked the company, much as he would never admit to it).

However, that evening, he couldn’t keep the surprise from his face when Jyn marched into their quarters with her hair tightly drawn back in a braid, touching it self-consciously as she caught him staring.

“What?”

“Nothing.” He cleared his throat. “Your hair suits you like that, it’s beautiful.”

He could see her blush pinking her cheeks. “Thanks, Baze taught me.”

She slid into bed, tucking her plait carefully down behind her, then looked at him expectantly. He swallowed down the lump in his throat that felt suspiciously like gratitude and clambered up, nestling into the hollow of her clavicle.

He slept there all night, and every night thereafter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, please do let me know in the comments, or come yell with me on tumblr! :) x


	3. ask not what the rebellion can do for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian may be smaller now, but the war against the Empire rages on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...so this is a little angstier than previous installments, just as a heads up! It's ridiculous, I swear, this was meant to be crack, why is there angst? But, erm, anyway, enjoy!

“What we need ideally, sir, is a drone, or a bug, something small enough to get inside the defenses and disable the system, because the security is just too tight to get anything bigger in.”

Jyn stifled a yawn as Cassian shifted restlessly on his perch on her shoulder. The intelligence briefing was interminably long and the analysts had been arguing back and forth about the best way to infiltrate an Imperial weapons facility without any progress for about an hour.

She just about held back a groan as the increasingly irritated tech expert explained for the umpteenth time that they just didn't have that kind of technology available to them.

“Anything we have that's that small just doesn't have the AI for a mission of that complexity, I'm telling you, it's a fruitless venture.”

Cassian shifted again and Jyn became more alert as she realised that unlike her, he was paying close attention to the ongoing discussion.

The first analyst opened his mouth again, presumably to produce a fourth iteration of the same argument, but Cassian cut him off.

“What if I went?”

There was dead, ringing silence as Jyn tried to coax her suddenly numb lips to speech. Cassian continued talking into the silence.

“I'm small enough to evade the security measures, I could get in through the vent system. You said anything larger than a rat gets vaporised? I'm a lot smaller than a rat. Once I get in, I can disable their computer system, make it look like there's a flaw in the -”

“NO!”

Every eye in the room was on them. Jyn wasn't aware of yelling, but the pain in her suddenly raw throat was evidence of her outburst. She swallowed, avoided looking at Cassian, instead focusing on Draven, who looked a lot more interested in the suggestion than she was comfortable with.

“You can't seriously be considering this,” she said. “It's a suicide mission! Getting in is one thing. Getting out, with no back-up and the whole facility on high alert? Much harder.”

Cassian shifted on her shoulder. There was complete silence as Draven considered the two of them.

“Captain Andor.”

“Sir?”

“In your opinion, can you complete the mission?”

“Yes sir.”

“And make it back to the rendezvous point safely?”

Cassian hesitated.

“Andor?”

Jyn felt him stiffen, closed her eyes as she imagined him straightening his spine, lifting his chin in determination.

“Yes sir.”

There was silence again. Jyn didn't dare open her eyes to see Cassian’s fate in Draven’s face.

“You heard the Captain, let's get planning. I want suggestions, logistics, tech...we have a limited window of opportunity here people, move!”

Jyn let out a hiccuping breath and opened her eyes as the room sprang to life around them. She could feel Cassian coiled like a spring on her shoulder. She still couldn't look at him. He flinched slightly as she put her hand up to him.

“Jyn…”

She picked him up gently, so gently, and placed him on the table. Then she got up and left the room as though in a dream, feeling like her limbs were dragged down by heavy weights. In all the bustle, no one except Cassian noticed her leaving.

***

Hours later, she sat on the bed in their quarters, hands disassembling and cleaning a blaster deftly as her mind wandered in an Imperial weapons silo star systems away.

She glanced up as the door to their quarters swished open, her hand tightening around the blaster before she recognised Kay, Cassian carefully held in one hand. He put Cassian down on the table and looked between them as the awkward silence stretched.

“Well,” he said, “I think I shall leave you to your argument.”

He stalked out the door. Jyn made an absent note to ask him how he managed to convince the door to slam shut behind him when it should have swished. She still couldn’t bring herself to look directly at Cassian, though she could see him shifting uncomfortably in her peripheral vision.

She focused very hard on her blaster, at a loss for words. Eventually Cassian blew out a sigh and said “Jyn, I -” and suddenly she had the words.

“You don’t have anything to prove, you know.”

She glared at him, finally, and he looked taken aback by the sudden eye contact as much as the words.

“I...what?”

“You don’t have to prove that you’re still useful. They all know what you can do, what you’ve already done for the Rebellion, and this, this -” she gestured vaguely at the size of him “- isn’t going to last forever. You don’t have to throw yourself into a mission.”

“What if it does though?” His face was mulish, chin up again.

“Does what?”

“What if this does last forever? What if Kay and Bodhi never figure it out? It’s been two months already. I have to figure out what my place is now.”

Jyn clenched her fists in frustration, saw Cassian clock the motion. She forced herself to relax again.

“You’re worth more than just...what you can do for the Rebellion.” She hesitated, then pressed onward. “You’re worth more to me.”

Cassian’s shoulders went down, and he scrubbed a hand across his face, looking exhausted suddenly. “I know. I know that, I do...I just...this is who I am, Jyn. That hasn’t changed just because I’m...smaller now.”

He was looking at her, earnest and beseeching, and she felt the fight drain out of her, resignation taking its place. “I know.”

He hesitated. “I understand if, um, if you want things to change. I won’t...I mean, it’s not fair to you.”

“What the fark are you talking about?”

He looked deeply uncomfortable and a little sad. “I understand if you want to take a break from us.”

Jyn was on her feet without even thinking about it. “What the _fark_?”

Cassian opened his mouth, but she barrelled on. “No, of course I don’t want to ‘take a break’, are you crazy? I love you!” She paused, gripped by a sudden fear. “Do _you_ want to take a break?”

“No!” Cassian’s vehemence went some way to quenching the terror in the pit of her stomach. “No, I just thought, maybe…”

He trailed off as she sat next to him and held out her hand so that he could grip her finger tightly.

“Cassian?” She waited until he was looking at her. “All the way.”

He pressed a kiss to the tip of her finger, and they sat in silence again, a better silence.

After a few minutes she spoke up. “I still don’t like you going on this mission.”

Cassian dropped his head. “Jyn…”

“I’m going to go with you.”

His head snapped up and he stared at her in surprise.

“I’ve already pushed it through with Madine, he said he’ll push it through with Draven. Chirrut and Baze are going to come too. And if you’re so much as a minute late to the rendezvous point, we’re coming after you.”

He looked like he might object, and she glared at him. “All the way, remember?”

He swallowed and nodded. He climbed up onto her hand and she shifted to lie on the bed, allowing him to climb up into his favourite spot on her neck. She felt him relax gradually and she was almost dozing when she just barely heard his whisper.

“Thank you.”

She smiled and stroked a finger down his back in response.

They slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *jazzhands* Ta-da? I may at some point write a sort of sequel to this chapter, but I don't have any specific plans right now. Next up we're probably going to go straight back to the fluff, potentially with bath time as suggested by the lovely erikame. Hope you enjoyed, and as always, I'd love to chat with you in the comments or on Tumblr! :) x

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this very VERY silly story, and would love to hear from you in the comments, or over on my tumblr, yavemiel.tumblr.com, where I am still (yes, still) screaming about Rebelcaptain.


End file.
